The Wasteland
The Wasteland looks mostly drained of color, the ground being primarily light grey sand and dirt with some sparse, dead looking trees. Aside from that, the winds often seem to bear the soft moans of those who died within them. History The Wasteland wasn't always an inhospitable place. Once, it was one of the most fertile and sought after pieces of land on Fynn. During the earliest years of Fynn, a creature found its way to the material plane from the Plane of Negative Energy and wound up where the Wasteland now stands. Known as The Voidborne, the creature was originally from the void between dimensions until it accidentally found its way to the Plane of Negative Energy and was corrupted. Once on Fynn The Voidborne sought to destroy and devour all of creation, but the Deities of Fynn came with their followers to stop it. The battle was vicious, and the accumulation of so much power from having The Voidborne and the Deities in the same location was beginning to tear reality asunder. Gathering their power for a last ditch effort, the Deities pooled their abilities and struck out at The Voidborne but it was not enough. It was then that a single Red Dragon flew into the gaping maw of the Voidborne and added his own power and will to the spell cast by the Deities, succeeding in tearing the Voidborne to pieces. The act of doing so ended up inundating him with Negative Energy and transforming him into a lich. But the Voidborne was not mortal and was unable to truly die. The shards of The Voidborne scattered across the Planes with many remaining on Fynn while the mass amounts of Negative Energy it contained tainted the land, resulting in the environmental affects unique to the Wasteland. Geography and Environment No Rest for the Dead The whole area of the Wasteland is infused with Negative Energy to the point where it seeps out of the land itself. This has the interesting effect of bringing back to life almost all creatures that die there. Whenever a living being dies in the Wasteland, it is almost guaranteed to rise soon after, retaining whatever level of sentience it had in life but losing all memories. This is done by applying the Risen template to the base creature. Undead Ecosystem With the dead naturally rising from the slain living, the Wasteland has had the animals living in the area long since transformed. The undead animals that once called this area home in life are now continuing to live their lives how they would have had they lived. The non-sentient beings raised by the land go through normal motions for the kind of living creature they were raised from. Negative Energy Dominant The Negative Energy responsible for the risen dead is infused deeply into the land itself to the point where the whole area acts as though it were a plane dominated by Negative Energy. Such planes are vast, empty reaches that suck the life out of travelers who cross them, and the Wasteland is not much different. The DC to resist negative channeled energy within the Wasteland gains a +3 profane bonus, with the DC to resist positive channeled energy reduced by the same amount. Every undead creature entering a desecrated area gains a +1 profane bonus on all attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws. An undead creature created within or summoned into such an area gains +1 hit points per HD. Notable Locations None Notable Factions Necropolis Guild - A shadowy organization believed to be lead by necromancers and primarily words in the slave industry. Category:Undead Category:Region Category:Wasteland